


Remember the Future

by King_Ivan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: A relationship starts and it's rocky, Aether Corp is EVIL af, Death, Kids Swearing, Lusamine is HEARTLESS, M/M, Nebby is female, RTF AU, Shooting, Someone Else Dies, Someone dies, Type: Null can talk and his name is Basil, but after the story theyre in love, let edgeboy cuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Ivan/pseuds/King_Ivan
Summary: Aether Corp. A sinister name, is it not? Their goal to save Pokémon and bring them back to good health... but the evil heart under it all results in a tragedy.-completed 1/11/2020-





	1. Ukushona

“Hey, you! Girl with the bag!” Faba called as he chased Lillie through the halls of the conservation area. “Stop!”

Lillie had with her quite possibly the oddest creature one could see. Its body was a round, boneless shape, with hues of pink, purple, and indigo stacking from bottom to top in vibrant layers. It had thin arms and large blue hands without fingers. This was a “Cosmog,” a rare Pokémon unheard of by most.

Like any other creature, Cosmog could be male or female; from what Lillie could see, this one was a female, or it was probably a female. These creatures, according to reports from people who had seen them, had blue circles on their backsides; the female’s was smaller than the male’s, and it appeared quite small on this one. It had a dark face with blue blushed cheeks, pale yellow eyes, and a pink mouth with a yellow tongue.

The creature’s name, Lillie had decided, was Nebby. She called the creature “she” instead of “it” like her mother and most of Aether Corp would, which no one seemed to care about. What they did mind was when Lillie took the creature into her bag and made a break for it.

Lusamine, Lillie’s mother, saw Nebby as nothing more than an object to test on. She called it “Subject” and manhandled it recklessly. When distressed, which happened often, Nebby would emit an earsplitting cry. When this happened, Lusamine would hold her by her little arms and slap her repeatedly until the noise stopped.

Lillie snatched this creature in an attempt to protect it from Lusamine, seeing it as an individual and not as a toy like the rest of Aether Corp did.

“After her!” Faba stopped, pointing to her. Tens of Aether Corp employees flooded after the girl in a large posse, their feet thundering on the white iron.

Lillie’s legs carried her like wheels on a truck. The sinister logo of Aether Corp flashed all around. The fire exit was in sight, the red sign above it gleaming in her eyes. Nebby tucked her arms close to her body as she leaped out the door, galloping out of the building.

As was required by Aether Corp policy, the Aether Corp employees halted at the exit, as there was no fire. Two of them, however, broke the protocol and continued to chase the girl.

Lillie could see Nebby shrink and quiver in fear, but had no time to console the creature as she sprinted. The Aether Corp employees stopped and seemed to whisper to each other; Lillie took the opportunity to dash uphill.

The Aether Corp employees dived into the bushes, pulling out their rifles and loading the shells as Nebby began to glow. Their helmets hid any emotion as they stared at her sudden transformation.

From the bag came a giant bird, rising on resplendent blue and gold wings as starlight shimmered across its body. "Skoroiiiiiiii!" it shrieked as it ascended.

One of the two Aether Corp employees aimed his rifle at the bird and pulled the trigger three times, but the bullets bounced off as if they were nothing. The other took aim at Lillie and shot.

There was a bang, a quick, hot pain in her neck, and she fell. Lillie was gone, the rain washing away her crimson blood as the moon’s light pierced through the dark clouds with a burning scarlet.


	2. Uyakhala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here.

“Dude, did you hear those gunshots?” said Basil as he roused Gladion awake with a few nudges.

“Nnh...” Gladion sat up, his eyes pointing to the Type: Null. “Someone’s shootin’ a gun?”

“Yeah,” answered Basil. “And I saw something flying up in the sky, some kind of creature. It was  _really_   big.”

“What color was it?”

“Blue and gold.”

“Whoa...” A Legendary Pokémon? No, that was too great an assumption. “How many gunshots didja hear?”

“Four. Did you hear any of them?”

Gladion turned, his legs hanging off the side of the bed. “I was  _sleeping,_   Basil.” The rain pelted the roof of the motel they were staying at, thunder clapping from far away.

Gladion looked quite strange—he had gone to bed with no shirt, and his unstyled hair hung in messy clumps. He looked at the alarm clock; it was 7:42. “Wonder what Lillie’s up to...” He scratched his head. “It’s pretty early, but I guess we oughtta go get something to eat.”

“Hell yeah! Now we’re talkin’!” Basil’s tailfin wagged as he shook his rear.

“Come on.” Gladion took Basil into the bathroom. “Ugh...” He combed his hair, but not before pulling on a white shirt and a blue zip-up jacket.

Gladion dropped some coins into a plastic zip-top bag. “This should be enough change for breakfast.” He looked out the window. “Good Arceus, it’s rainy as hell. We gotta get an umbrella or something.”

The malasada shop was open as usual, though the sign was starting to flicker a bit and the wooden door and window frames had worn.

Basil waited outside under the sunshade. He didn’t want to be seen by any of the workers.

Once Gladion was inside, he took out the bag of coins. “Two malasadas, please. One for me and one for my Pokémon.” Gladion tossed the coins out onto the desk, counted them to make sure there was enough, and slid them all forward. “Keep the change.”

“Coming right up.” The cashier turned around and called, “Two regular malasadas!” as Gladion put the empty bag back in his pocket.

“Your malasadas, sir!”

“Thanks.” Gladion took the malasadas and left.

“Here you go, pal,” Gladion said as he tossed a malasada to Basil.

“YEAH!” Basil ate it like it was ass. “You know,” he said through a mouthful of the bread, “I’m kind of wondering what your sister’s doing too.”

“Yeah...” Gladion slowly nibbled at his malasada. “We’ll get in touch with her soon.”

Then something caught his eye. It appeared faint, dark and shadowy in the rain. It seemed to take the shape of a human, though crumpled and laying on its side.

“The hell is that?” He came closer, then knelt down to see the strange, unmoving thing.

It was a blonde girl, dead, blood leaking from her neck and staining her clothes.

His sister.

**_ ”LILLIE!”  _ ** He laid a hand on her face. It was colder than an Alolan Ninetales’ breath. He shook her, as if there was the smallest chance she would wake up. She had probably been there a while. She was dead. There was nothing Gladion could do.

“No... No, no, no, no...” Gladion wept, the rain washing away his tears. “Lillie...”

Gladion dug two fingers and a thumb into her neck, then pulled a cold object out of the wound. It was a silver bullet with a golden endplug, the Aether Corp logo engraved on its side. Lillie had been killed by a member of her own mother’s corporation.

Gladion examined the bullet, then produced the empty bag from his pocket and placed the bullet inside, the rain thundering down in sheets on him, on Basil, and on Lillie. “Aether Corp’s gotta end.”


	3. Ubulungiswa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished RTF... Come and see how this thriller comes to an end.

Hau tossed an orange Frisbee across the beach. “Go get it, Brute!”

“Rork!” Brutus chased the disc until it was just within his grasp. The Incineroar leaped, then snatched the round, flat toy from the air. “Grorr.” He brought it back to Hau, then passed it over to him.

“Thanks, bud!”

Gladion sat from afar, watching them play. Whatever... He turned his back to them. This was none of his business.

Something hot hit Gladion’s face. That boy was _adorable._ He had to go talk to him.

“Grar?” Brutus looked at the sand as if he had heard something. In fact, other than the ocean waves and the chattering of passersby and their Pokémon, no unusual sounds could be heard. The Incineroar sat on his knees and dug his claws into the sand, right where the water rose up and washed tiny sloughs of it away. “Cin...” Brutus stood, pulling up a giant pearl.

“What did you find, Brute?”

“Incin.” Brutus showed Hau the pearl.

“Wow...” Hau’s voice was almost inaudible. “That’s huge!”

Gladion couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He was so cute, he just had to talk to him. Still, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 _Oh Arceus..._ Gladion realized something. _I’m gay._

Brutus stuck the pearl in his belt, where it would be safe.

 _Should I just go say hi to him?_ he wondered. He stood and slowly began to advance toward where they were playing.

Brutus splashed Hau, getting his shirt wet.

"Hey!"

It was the perfect moment. Just when Hau was looking back up after being splashed, he saw the other boy standing there. "Oh, hi!" Hau waved at him.

"H-hey..."

"You wanna play with us?"

"Uh, no..." He looked away. "I just need someone to talk to."

"Oh, okay." Hau came even closer to Gladion, making it hard to not blush. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Gladion."

"That's a cool name, dude!" he cheered. "Name's Hau." Hau took Gladion's hand. "What's eatin' ya? Lost a battle?"

Gladion didn't like how Hau was being so casual. He just wanted to yell out about how depressed he was. He didn't even think about it, he just said it. “My sister was murdered!”

Hau stepped back, his eyes wider than Pinap Berries. “Holy mother of Arceus! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn’t know!”

Gladion sighed. This whole thing was a train wreck. “I’m going home. I gotta feed my Pokémon.”

“You have a Pokémon?” Hau chirped. “What kind?”

“It’s nothing special.”

“Oh, come on! Each Pokémon is special in its own way!”

“You don’t need to know about it.”

Hau tilted his head. “Golly, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.”

“Shut up.”

Hau came closer. “I understand you’re going through a tough time, and I want to help you feel better.”

“Then leave.”

“Fine.” Hau turned his back to Gladion and walked away, taking out a Poké Ball. “Brutus, return.”

Sighing, Gladion parted ways with the boy and went to collect his shoes.

_OH MY ARCEUS I AM SO GAY._

He was definitely going to meet this boy again soon. He had to.

“YOU’RE HOME!” Basil exploded in happiness like any canine Pokémon did at the return of its owner.

“Here.” Gladion tossed the Type: Null a malasada.

“Yeah!” Basil ate it in one gulp. “Hey, Gladion? Why so quiet? Is it because of your sister?” Basil looked to the boy, who sat at the table, trembling, his hand wrapped around his wrist.

 _ **“FUCK!”**_ Gladion yelled. “Why do I just let these things happen? First I lose my sister, then I get a chance with this boy and I totally blow it!”

“What?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Gladion let his head fall onto the table. “What would Lillie have thought of this if she were still alive?”

“What?”

“I... Basil, I’m...” He could barely breathe. “I think I’m gay.”

Basil sighed. “Gladion, no.”

Just as the boy was about to react, he continued. “You don’t have to be afraid to tell me these kinds of things.”

“Wh...”

“You don’t have to worry, pal. You feed me. Of course I’ll stay by your side. I’m your Pokémon. And I bet you'll see that boy again sometime.”

“Oh, Basil.” He looked up. "I'm going to see Mom."

"What? Why?" Basil worried for his Trainer. "Didn't she beat you up when you were little?"

"Yeah, but... I'm doing it. She needs to know about this."

Gladion just barely caught his breath. He was going up to the person who'd struck him as a child, who started this whole thingl If it weren't for her, Lillie would still be alive. "Mom! Mom!"

"Hm?" She looked up from her work.

“Lillie is dead!”

“I know.”

 _What?_ Gladion thought. That reaction... one, she already knew, and two, she was acting like it was no big deal?

“Mom, did you hear me?”

“Yes. I’m aware Lillie was shot.”

He stared in disbelief. “Seriously? Your company is the reason my sister got shot in the fucking neck!” Gladion spat, pointing at Lusamine. “She’s _your_ daughter! _You_ gave birth to her! How are you not as devastated as I am? Your daughter is fucking _dead!”_ He reached into his pocket, then withdrew the plastic zip-top bag with the bloody bullet inside. “This is the bullet that killed her! Someone from your company killed her, and she’s _your_ child! How the hell are you so calm about this?!”

“Oh, Gladion.” Lusamine’s gaze fell to the ground. “Lillie’s been dead to me a lot longer than she was to you.” She looked back up at him. “And you might want to watch your tongue, hon.”

“Fuck you!” Gladion stuck his middle finger up at his mother. “What kind of mom are you? You’re fucking _ruthless!_ Your child was shot in the neck, and you don’t do _shit!_ You don’t even go looking for the guy who killed her! He’s one of your workers, after all! Hell, you treat Pokémon like complete and utter _shit!_ You say you’re saving them, but how can you protect Pokémon when you can’t even protect _humans?!”_

“Gladion, Gladion. Calm down. It’s all part of the process.”

 _**“BULLSHIT!”** _ Gladion erupted like a volcano. “‘The process’? What kind of fuckery is that, getting your daughter killed for the sake of some shitty fairy-tale fantasy? You’re not saving _shit!”_

 **“THAT’S IT!”** Basil yowled. “I’ve had enough of being a bystander! You’re about to feel the wrath of my fangs against your windpipe, you long-haired piece of **SHIT!** ” Basil’s mask shattered, revealing an elegant, Lycanroc-like face with bold green eyes ringed with blue. Out the back of the axe-like structure on his head came three feathers. Basil had evolved.

“Basil, no! Wait!”

 _**“GYAAAAAH!”** _ Basil roared to reveal an orange mouth with a yellow tongue and at least thirty razor-sharp teeth. He charged towards Lusamine, and in one swift leap, grabbed her neck and pinned her down.

“Ghllk...” Lusamine fought for air. She thrashed, attempting to free herself from the Silvally’s grasp, but he was too strong.

“Basil! Stop!”

“Why should I stop?” he said, freeing her neck but still keeping her pinned.

“I knew it, Gladion... You do still love me...”

“No, you vile bitch! I _hate_ you!”

“Even after that outburst, your obsession over Lillie, you still refuse to let your lousy Pokémon kill me. That means you must still care about me, right, Gladion?”

“No!”

“Then why?”

Gladion breathed heavily. “I’m not like you.”

“Oh... Hahahah...” Lusamine’s voice sounded so sick, so blood-curdling with every word. “Hah... Hah... My son...”

“Shut up, you demonic beast I’m somehow supposed to call Mom! You’re a shitty parent. You let this company, these Pokémon, overtake your mind. You pushed your own children out of the way for-”

“I’ve had enough of this!” Basil shouted. “You need to remember, Gladion!”

“Remember what?”

“The future, Gladion! You have a future ahead of you! You can’t let your mom ruin it like she did to your sister! You have to remember the future!” Basil once again wrapped his jaws around Lusamine’s neck, then bit down, hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
